przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
W.O.R.M.S. 4: Nuclear Attack
W.O.R.M.S. 4: Nuclear Attack - kontynuacja ''W.O.R.M.S. 3: The Final Solution'', a także czwarty sezon serialu W.O.R.M.S., stworzony przez [[Ziomaletto|'Ziomaletta']]. Streszczenie fabuły Na elektrownię atomową napada pewna grupa terrorystyczna dowodzona przez generała Josepha Sheparda, w celu zażądania okupu. Udaje im się zdobyć elektrownię, zaś jej pracowników biorą na zakładników. Konsulowie NATO, po uprzedniej rozmowie z generałem Malikowskim, niechętnie decydują się wysłać W.O.R.M.S. Natomiast jednostkę w ich bazie odwiedza Team Orion, a Adrian Gersz (brat Ziomaletta, dawno przez niego niewidziany) z Karoliną Meine dołączają do W.O.R.M.S. Tam generał mówi im o zadaniu powstrzymania generała Sheparda i jego grupy zwanej "Asulym". Podczas odpoczynku po długim locie, zostają napadnięci przez Retrybutów (osobną jednostkę Sheparda) w szwedzkim barze. W tym samym czasie Retrybuci atakują bazę W.O.R.M.S. Generał zostaje pojmany, ale udaje mu się przed porażką wysłać Karolinę Meine, by ta powiadomiła drużynę o niebezpieczeństwie. Reszta drużyny dociera już do atomowej elektrowni. Wywiązuje się walka, w której W.O.R.M.S. pokonuje Asylum. Jednak Shepard szybko wraca na ląd i podkłada bombę w elektrowni. Zostaje rozbrojona przez Ziomaletta. W drodze powrotnej trafiają na Karolinę Meine, która informuje ich o zajściu w bazie. W.O.R.M.S więc dociera tam i walczy z Asylum oraz Retrybutami. Uwalniają generała i następnego lecą do Thomasa Angela, który prawdopodobnie posiada informacje na temat bazy Sheparda. Informator wyjawia im, że Shepard współpracuje z podporucznikiem Reinerem, kapitanem Hanem Shenem oraz pułkownikiem Romanowem. Wracają do bazy gdzie zdają relację Malikowskiemu. Ten przy okazji przedstawia im Julię, swoją córkę, która od tego momentu staje się pełnoprawnym członkiem W.O.R.M.S. Wygrywają dwufazową walkę z Reinerem, jednak zapomnieli zapytać się go o lokalizację bazy Sheparda. Następnie udają się do Hana Shena. Jednak ten ucieka, a Ziomaletto z Adrianem go gonią. Po wyczerpującej walce zabijają go, znowu nie pytając o lokalizację. Następnie atakują Romanowa. Ten ostatecznie zdradza im, gdzie jest Shepard i kopie w kalendarz. Gdy wracają do Angela, ten okazuje się być Brianem McConnorem, szefem szkockiej mafii. Zabija on Frosta, a resztę oddziału każe uwięzić i przenieść ich do osobistego więzienia. Tam W.O.R.M.S wydostaje się z cel i zabija McConnora. W nocy W.O.R.M.S przybywa do bazy Sheparda w Phoenix. Wywiązuje się starcie, które Shepard przegrywa. Zamiast jednak dać się zabić, decyduje się na odwórt. W.O.R.M.S dogania antagonistę w Marsylii. Na miejscu okazuje się, że po stronie Sheparda walczy reszta Team Orion. Ziomaletto zostaje sam (połączone siły Asylum i Team Orion skutecznie pokonują resztę drużyny), lecz nawet osamotniony pokonuje Team Orion i drużynę Sheparda. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w śmierć oddziału, a zwłaszcza najbliższych mu osób - jego żony Karoliny oraz brata Adriana. Tymczasem okazuje się, że klątwa dotycząca Sheparda jest prawdziwa - upadły oficer powraca do żywych i przywraca Asylum w wersji 2.0. Z kolei "zmarli" towarzysze Ziomaletta także wracają do życia i w ostatecznej bitwie W.O.R.M.S. zabija generała Sheparda. Ranem członkowie drużyny wyjaśniają między sobą wszystkie nieporozumienia i wraca do bazy. Julia czuje się samotna po śmierci Frosta, którego darzyła miłością. Odcinki Czwarty sezon składa się z 15 odcinków, które łącznie trwają 123:03 minuty (czyli równo 20 minut krócej od drugiego sezonu Endgame). Sezon tym razem podzielono na na 5 rozdziałów. Średnia długość odcinków wynosi 8:20 minut. Rozdział 1: "Nuklearna Apokalipsa" S4E01: "Czas się zabawić" * Czas trwania: 4:11 * Data publikacji: 24.05.2014 * Pierwszy odcinek nowego sezonu W.O.R.M.S., opublikowany zaledwie dzień po zakończeniu ostatniego sezonu. * Dwa kolejne odcinki zostały opublikowane tego samego dnia. * Film przebił barierę 100 wyświetleń. S4E02: "Syf jak co dzień" * Czas trwania: 4:42 * Data publikacji: 24.05.2014 * Nazwa odcinka odwołuje się do rozwinięcia skrótu "S.J.C.D.", który posłużył za nazwę misji w grze Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. S4E03: "Spotkanie po latach" * Czas trwania: 8:44 * Data publikacji: 24.05.2014 * Dopiero w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się W.O.R.M.S. * Film przebił barierę 100 wyświetleń. Rozdział 2: "Bez odwrotu" S4E04: "Zrzut śmierci" * Czas trwania: 7:16 * Data publikacji: 30.05.2014 * Tak jak poprzednio, cały rozdział został opublikowany tego samego dnia. S4E05: "Is this saint anger?" * Czas trwania: 8:21 * Data publikacji: 30.05.2014 * Od tego odcinka autor zaczął stosować anglojęzyczne nazwy odcinków. S4E06: "Living on a fantasy" * Czas trwania: 8:17 * Data publikacji: 30.05.2014 * Film został wyciszony za użycie utworu "Tier" zespołu Rammstein. Autor nie zdecydował się jeszcze na re-upload odcinka na innym portalu. Rozdział 3: "My dreams of empire..." S4E07: "And the road becomes my bride!" * Czas trwania: 6:57 * Data publikacji: 30.05.2014 * Jedyny odcinek trzeciego rozdziału, który został opublikowany wcześniej od poprzednich. * Od tego odcinka także rozdziały otrzymały anglojęzyczne nazwy. S4E08: "Never gonna die" * Czas trwania: 6:21 * Data publikacji: 1.06.2014 * Ten, a także kolejny odcinek zostały opublikowane w Dzień Dziecka. S4E09: "Cannot stop the battery!" * Czas trwania: 6:28 * Data publikacji: 1.06.2014 Rozdział 4: "I just making my play..." S4E10: "Say your prayers..." * Czas trwania: 7:41 * Data publikacji: 6.06.2014 * Tak jak pierwszy i drugi rozdział, także i ten został opublikowany w całości tego samego dnia. S4E11: "Hell is worth all that..." * Czas trwania: 9:03 * Data publikacji: 6.06.2014 S4E12: "Special forces of mankind" * Czas trwania: 7:20 * Data publikacji: 6.06.2014 Rozdział 5: "Saints and sinners..." (ostatni) S4E13: "Wasteland is all that left..." * Czas trwania: 8:40 * Data publikacji: 6.06.2014 * To jedyny odcinek piątego rozdziału, który został opublikowany tego samego dnia, co odcinki poprzedniego rozdziału. S4E14: "Cause we all live in future world" * Czas trwania: 8:35 * Data publikacji: 8.06.2014 S4E15: "Hear them whisper..." * Czas trwania: 23:11 (łącznie) * Data publikacji: 8.06.2014 (części I i II); 11.06.2014 (część III) * Ostatni odcinek czwartego sezonu. * Prawdopodobnie jest to jedyny odcinek serialu kręconego w Worms 4, którego ostatni odcinek podzielono na trzy części. * Jest to najdłuższy odcinek finałowy z dotychczasowych sezonów W.O.R.M.S. * Pierwsza część przebiła barierę 100 wyświetleń. Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny sezon, który podzielony jest na rozdziały. * Od odcinka piątego odcinki były nazywane po angielsku. Najczęściej były to cytaty z utworów zespołów wykorzystywanych w odcinku, niemające wiele wspólnego z fabułą epizodu. * Ostatni odcinek został podzielony aż na trzy części. * Zdrada Team Orion nigdy nie została należycie wyjaśniona przez autora. Dopiero w sezonie, który nazwano początkowo Mroczne Przeznaczenie, wyszło na jaw, iż Team Orion został pokonany przez Asylum i później prawdopodobnie zmuszony do zdrady swoich dawnych kompanów. Mimo, iż seria została ostatecznie skasowana, autor uważa to wyjaśnienie za kanoniczne. Kategoria:W.O.R.M.S. Kategoria:Przeróbki